


The Kallazan Academy of Spells & The Paranormal

by tooradtogetmad



Category: Backstreet Boys, Ghost Whisperer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Warlocks, Witches, and of my life, loosely based off of bsb, my first novel, really loosely lmao, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayce woke up with a visitor on her 21st birthday. Not just any visitor...but a dead one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kallazan Academy of Spells & The Paranormal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! It's been a few years in the making and I finally decided to start pulling it into fruition.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to leave honest comments!(:

I woke up to a gnawing feeling that I was being watched. If I had only looked at the foot of my bed to my left as I stood up, I would've understood why.  
"Are you Grayce Hart?" Said a thick, raspy voice behind me.  
I'm one hundred percent sure I gave Tigger a run for his money with how high I jumped up in the air as I spun on my heels to see who had spoken. And on my bed was a young man-possibly mid twenties- with dark hair and blue eyes, wearing a weary yet curious expression in his clear eyes.  
"Who the hell are you?!" I exclaimed as I grabbed for the nearest thing near me to use as a weapon....a hair comb. Really?   
"Jaymee. Jaymee Smitherson."  
"How did you know my name?" I demanded, still holding the comb in front of me.  
"Everyone up there knows you! You're all they're talking about!" He retorted.  
"What? Who??-what are you even doing in my room?!" I asked, annoyed and more than a little disturbed.  
"Uh.. honestly? I'm not really sure. One minute I was outside of a club and suddenly I was on the floor begging for help- I think I was stabbed?-" he said as he lifted the cerulean shirt he was wearing to show me a giant bloody gash on his abdomen that instantly had alarm bells ringing in my head but I still wanted to know what the hell this random stranger was doing in my bed room.  
"...and then next thing I knew I'm in a really bright white room and I was told that I died and that I needed to find you-"  
"Wait woah woah woah back the truck up a second- did you just say you're dead?! ok I must still be asleep. Yep, that's gotta be it I'm asleep or..." I gasped. " Oh my god. I'm dead. I'm 21 I've done nothing important with my life and now I'm dead. How did this happen?"  
I was still mumbling incoherently to myself when Jaymee suddenly laid an extremely cold hand on my shoulder. What shocked me to the core wasn't that he almost seemed to hover over me- no. What truly scared the ever loving shit out of me was that the hand that was laying almost casually on my shoulder..looked like it was going right through me!  
I looked up at Jaymee in shock and sheer terror.   
And then I fainted.


End file.
